


Question Time

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has a question for Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“What's all this in aid of?” Lupin asked. The table was set with their best plates and several candles were floating in the air above it.

“I'm trying out a new recipe,” Snape replied, “and I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Oh,” Lupin said, face dropping. “You want to end things?”

Snape looked astounded. “What are you talking about, you daft wolf? I'm asking you to marry me.”

“Oh,” Lupin said, sheepishly. “Yes?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “I really have no idea why I put up with you.”


End file.
